cathedral_quartetfandomcom-20200213-history
David Phelps (musician)
| birth_place = Texas, United States | instrument = Vocals, piano | genre = Southern gospel, Christian | occupation = Musician, singer, songwriter | years_active = 1994–present | label = Springhill, Word | associated_acts = Gaither Vocal Band | website = }} David Norris Phelps (born October 21, 1969) is an American Christian music vocalist, songwriter and vocal arranger, who is best known for singing tenor in the Gaither Vocal Band. |title=Biography: Gaither Vocal Band|last=Bush|first=John|publisher=AMG|accessdate=6 May 2010}} He has also released several solo albums, including four Christmas collections. On January 13, 2008, Phelps appeared on Extreme Makeover Home Edition for the Woodhouse family. Biography David Phelps was born in Texas, to Gene and Mary Ella Phelps. Gene is a former accountant/banker who currently teaches business and finance at a college in Houston. Mary Ella is a retired English Professor. He has two older sisters, Sherri Proctor (who sang backup vocals for him on tour, before dying from cancer in September 2012 ) and Kari Lee (a professional trumpeter who tours with the Chicago-based Millar Brass Ensemble). Phelps grew up in Tomball, Texas near Houston and graduated from Tomball High School in 1988. He attended Baylor University, (where he directed the Baylor Religious Hour Choir) graduating in 1992 with a degree in music and vocal performance. Phelps is once again, since approximately January 13, 2009, part of the Gaither Vocal Band. He shares the tenor part with Wes Hampton. Phelps has received Grammy and Dove Awards and has had several platinum-selling projects. His recent Classic has aired on PBS.http://gaither.com/artists/david-phelps Personal life David's wife is Lori Purtle Phelps (also born on October 21, 1969). They have four children: Callie, Maggie Beth, David Grant and Coby. Callie, Maggie and Grant can be seen on the Gaither Homecoming videos Christmas in the Country and A Time for Joy. The whole family is featured on the video, The Best of David Phelps from the Homecoming Series. All four children sing on the Classic video, as well. Discography Solo albums Singles *2006: The Power Of The Dream *2007: There Is A Fountain Compilations *2009: The Best of David Phelps (Word) *2010: Top 10 (Word) With the Gaither Vocal Band *1998: Still the Greatest Story Ever Told *1999: God Is Good *2001: I Do Believe *2002: Everything Good *2003: A Capella (producer/arranger) *2004: Best of the Gaither Vocal Band *2009: Reunion Vol. 1 & 2 (LIVE) *2009: Reunited *2010: Better Day (LIVE) *2010: Greatly Blessed *2011: I Am a Promise *2012: Pure and Simple *2014: Hymns *2014: The New Edition *2014: Sometimes It Takes a Mountain *2015: Happy Rhythm *2015: Christmas Collection Appearances on other albums *1998: In My Life Larry Gatlin (Spring House) (background) *1999: Within Old Pages Walt Mills (Homeland Records) (background) *2000: Lordsong Lordsong (Daywind); "Trial of the Heart" (background) *2001: Lauren Talley Lauren Talley (Horizon); "The Prayer" (duet) *2001: Mark Lowry On Broadway (Spring Hill); "A Whole New World" (duet with Sandi Patty) *2001: Pursuing His Presence The God Chasers (Spring Hill); "Completely Yours" (solo) *2002: Homecoming Lullabies Gaither Gospel Series; "I Spy" (solo) *2006: The Nativity Story: Sacred Songs Various (Watertower Music); "The Virgin's Lullaby" (Background) *2007: Something Beautiful (Disc 2) Gaither Gospel Series; "Dream On" (solo) and "I Walked Today Where Jesus Walks" (Solo) *2008: Wait – 10th Anniversary Edition Lana Ranahan; "Then Came The Morning" (duet) and "I've Just Seen Jesus" (duet) *2009: Let Go Sheila Walsh (Spring Hill), "The Prayer" (duet) *2009: In All I Do Paid In Full; "Because I Love Him" (solo) *2010: Love Will Find A Way Steve Green; "God Is Love" (background) *2012: Hands Of Time Anthony Burger; "What A Savior Medley" (background) *2012: Windows In The World Charlotte Ritchie; "After The Last Tear Falls" (background) *2013: Some People Change Michael English; "I Wouldn't Take Nothing for My Journey" (background) *2014: A Beautiful Life Charlotte Ritchie; "Revelation Song" and "Go Rest High On That Mountain" (background) *2014: Out On a Limb Wes Hampton; "Echo of You" (trio/solo), "My Father's House" (background) *2016: Let The Glory Come Down Prestonwood Celebration Choir; "Child, You're Forgiven" (solo) Video Solo *2006: Legacy of Love LIVE *2007: No More Night: David Phelps Live in Birmingham *2008: O Holy Night *2010: Christmas With David Phelps *2012: Classic (Gaither Gospel Series) *2015: Freedom (Gaither Gospel Series) With the Gaither Vocal Band *1998: Hawaiian Homecoming *2001: I Do Believe *2003: Australian Homecoming *2009: Reunion Volumes 1 & 2 *2010: Reunited *2010: Better Day *2012: Pure and Simple Volumes 1 & 2 *2015: Sometimes It Takes a Mountain *2015: Happy Rhythm Gaither Homecoming Video featured performances *1998: Kennedy Center Homecoming; "The Battle Hymn of the Republic" *1998: All Day Singin' at the Dome; "I'll Fly Away" *1998: Atlanta Homecoming; "What a Meeting in the Air", "Jesus Saves" *1998: Journey to the Sky; "O Love That Will Not Let Me Go" *1998: Passin' the Faith Along; "I Can't Even Walk" *1999: Sweet Sweet Spirit; "The Love of God" *1999: So Glad; "The Lifeboat" *2000: Homecoming Praise – Volume 2; "Rock Of Ages, Cleft For Me", "Yes, I Know!" *2000: Christmas in the Country; "O Holy Night", "The Christmas Song", "Jingle Bells" *2000: Good News; "I'm Free", "What A Meeting in the Air" *2000: Irish Homecoming; "This Could Be the Dawning of that Day" *2000: Whispering Hope; "The Lifeboat", "When God Dips His Love in My Heart" *2000: Harmony in the Heartland; "A House of Gold", "Oh, What a Time" *2000: Memphis Homecoming; "Searchin'", "Build an Ark", "God is Good All the Time" *2001: A Billy Graham Music Homecoming – Volume 2; "The Love of God", "It is Well with My Soul" *2001: Mark Lowry On Broadway; "A Whole New World" (duet with Sandi Patty) *2002: Freedom Band; "Worthy the Lamb" *2002: I'll Fly Away; "I'll Fly Away", "When I Survey the Wondrous Cross" *2002: God Bless America; "End of the Beginning", "The Battle Hymn of the Republic" *2003: Heaven; "No More Night", "What a Day That Will Be" *2003: Rocky Mountain Homecoming; "These are They" *2003: Australian Homecoming; "Let the Glory Come Down" *2004: We Will Stand; "When I Survey the Wondrous Cross", "Sweeter As the Days Go By" *2005: Jerusalem; "It Is Well with My Soul", "These are They", "Second Fiddle" *2007: How Great Thou Art; "There Is a Fountain Filled with Blood" *2008: Rock of Ages; "When I Survey the Wondrous Cross" *2008: Count Your Blessings; "You Are My All in All" *2010: Giving Thanks; "I Will Sing of My Redeemer" *2011: The Best of David Phelps from the Homecoming Series *2011: Alaskan Homecoming; "America, the Beautiful", "Clean", "These are They" *2011: Majesty; "His Eye Is On The Sparrow" *2011: Tent Revival Homecoming; "I Stand Amazed," "He's Alive" *2012: Pure and Simple: "Glorious Freedom", "Come to Jesus" References External links * *Official website *"When God Dips His Love" video Category:1969 births Category:Living people Category:American gospel singers Category:American male songwriters Category:American performers of Christian music Category:American Christians Category:Singers from Texas Category:American tenors Category:Songwriters from Texas Category:People from Tomball, Texas